


Beloved

by captainamergirl



Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [12]
Category: As the World Turns, The Young and the Restless
Genre: AU pairing, Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: She remembers how they met. The way he just waltzed into her life so effortlessly and turned her all around, upside down, backwards, and forwards.
Relationships: Simon Frasier/Colleen Carlton
Series: Crossover One Shots & Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713280





	Beloved

**BELOVED**   
  
_She remembers how they met. The way he just waltzed into her life so effortlessly and turned her all around, upside down, backwards, and forwards.  
  
She had never been impulsive before. In fact everyone commented how conscientious and level-headed that she used to be. With him, they say she was too reckless, too easily caught up in his lies, his games and his manipulations. But she knew what he was almost immediately. She just didn’t know how she would come to feel about him until a bit later ..._  
  
 **Cairo, Egypt  
December 12, 2008**  
  
Normally at this time of year she would be home celebrating the impending holidays with her family but this year was different. This year she found herself in the sweltering Cairo desert sipping a cup of lukewarm tea as she looked out over the river. She had realized after the implosion of a relationship that had meant the world to her that she had needed to get away from it all.   
  
Her father had been none-too-pleased when she told him she would be traveling with a group of her former college pals all over Egypt and Africa. He had been livid actually, but she insisted on going anyway.   
  
Her group had gone out drinking the night before and were all passed out with hangovers while she sat down here watching the world go by and wondering how she could possibly be so lonely in a place with so many people …  
  
It was a 102 degrees on this day and she was wearing a hat over her long, dark hair. A thin line of sweat beaded her forehead and she was about to go inside and sit by the fan when she felt a pair of penetrating eyes watching her.  
  
She looked up as a tall, dark-haired man sauntered across the busy street teaming with pedestrians. She took in the sight of him, marveling at the way he towered over her as he leaned towards her. She caught the scent of his musk on the air and it tickled the back of her throat.  
  
He addressed her immediately with a warm smile and before she could ask what he wanted, he was speaking to her in a deep Australian accent. He did not seem like a typical tourist. She could tell at first glance that he was a chameleon - someone who could adapt quickly and effortlessly to a variety of different situations and circumstances. In that way, she already envied him …  
  
“G’day. My name is Simon. My friend Abu over there -” he waved to a portly native hawking his wares in the street - “said you were in the market to purchase some Egyptian artifacts.”  
  
“Yes, I am. What does that have to do with you?” She asked curtly.  
  
“Well let me tell you,” he said, sliding uninvited into the seat beside her. “I don’t have any artifacts but I do possess a little treasure I call my Beloved.”  
  
Colleen couldn’t help but roll her eyes as he extracted a large gem-studded broche from the pocket of his suit jacket. ( _Anyone crazy enough to be wearing an Italian suit on a day this hot could only be up to trouble,_ she mused.)   
  
“It’s been in my family for literally decades. My great, great, great grandfather gave it to his wife on their fiftieth wedding anniversary. He even accompanied it with this letter,” he said, withdrawing a crumpled parchment paper from his other pocket. He handed it to her but she just stared at it.  
  
“What does all this have to do with me?”  
  
“You looked lonely. I thought a pretty young woman like you would appreciate having something with such an amazing romantic history. It brought all my family members good luck - it could do the same for you.”  
  
“How long did you say it has been in your family?”  
  
“Oh for generations.”  
  
“And you want to sell it to a perfect stranger? It is a memento of your family’s ‘amazing romantic history’, after all.”  
  
“I thought you could appreciate it, but maybe I was wrong …” He said, faux-apologetically as he began to get to his feet.  
  
She couldn‘t help but smile a little at his words. “Maybe I would be interested if I didn’t know that your whole spiel was a total farce. An obvious attempt to con a seemingly pathetic, brainless girl out of her family’s money.”  
  
He looked flabbergasted. “I really have no idea what you’re talking about. You’ve obviously got the wrong impression completely ….”  
  
“Have I?” She said and boldly got to her feet as well, snatching the broche and letter out of his hand. “I was an art history major and know a little something about the authenticity of gems and such. This is most definitely a cubic zirconium and the ink on the paper is standard ink from a ballpoint pen. You, my friend, are a con man.”  
  
He looked shocked for a moment and then began to grin as he towered over her, looking down at her. The expression on his face caused involuntary shivers to course in waves down her spine. “You are not easy to fool are you? You are not what I expected.”  
  
“Neither are you,” she said.  
  
 **Genoa City  
December 14, 2009**  
  
One year later and she remembers it all. Tonight is their wedding anniversary. They met when he tried to steal her money and in the process ended up stealing her heart. Two days after meeting, they were wed and when Colleen returned to her hometown, everyone said what a fool she was to marry someone she didn’t know. She knew that he stole jewelry from rich friends of her parents; knew he cheated people at cards, and told lies as easily as he breathed, but he had been true to her thus far and she knew that somehow he always would be.  
  
Now she sits in the rocking chair cupping her full, pregnant belly as she waits for him to come down for their supper.   
  
She soon feels his warm, calloused hand tangle up in her hair and his hot breath on the side of her face as he then whispers the words she loves more than any other …  
  
 _“My Beloved …”_


End file.
